Time: An Uncoventional Love Story
by Schittlez
Summary: Time is something everyone takes for granted, except one. The Boy-Who-Has-None. In a post-war world, Harry still doesn't have the luxury to enjoy the time before him. What new plot is developing and what part does a certain Malfoy play in it?


**_Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling nor am I affliated with her or Warner Bros., or Scholastic. So, I do not own the wonderful series that is _Harry Potter. _I make no money off of doing this, I'm just that demented to where a hobby like this intrigues me enough to do it on my spare time, if I ever have spare time. Thank you._**

**Time: An Uncoventional Love Story**

**Author: Tiger Heart**

**Rating: M (for future explicit violence, language and 'mature' scenes)**

**Spoilers: Post DH (minus epilogue)--bet you didn't see that one coming.**

**Summary: Time is something everyone takes for granted, except one. The Boy-Who-Has-None. In a post-war world, Harry still doesn't have the luxury to enjoy the time before him. What new plot is developing and what part does a certain Malfoy play in it?**

_(Quick A/N: My other HP story is not on hold. I have merely been unable to write as much as I wanted to over the past year. Life has not been kind to this wanna-be author and internet access was scarce. In a welcome back attempt, I not only have many fresh chapters to dish out from my previous story but this new idea as well. Whether anyone will read either *shrugs* dunno. It is merely up here for your enjoyment only. That is the only reason I am trying to commit to my last story and now this one 'til the end even if it seems impossible most days. So, this is a little snippet of the first chapter of the story..._

_Enjoy.)_

_-^-^-^-^-^-_

A being, who was by far regal and prominent amongst his kind, sat in his throne room. Golden eyes stared blankly at the deeply-embroidered, velvet-tapestries that wove throughout his dwelling. Or maybe they appeared blank because he had secluded himself into his own mind, away from the rest of the world, contemplating millions of things that all fell under the category entitled, responsibilities.

Either way, it was a short-lived moment; for the sound of a simple, yet frantic, knock resounded throughout the entire room, announcing the arrival of one of his subordinates.

An almost inaudible sigh escaped his lips, betraying his weary state for a short second before he straightened up far too well to be considered human. He whispered, "Let him in."

The set of massive, double-doors on the far end of the hall slowly pried open revealing a younger one, much like him, on the other side of the threshold. This new arrival wasted no time in striding over to meet his master, yet walked with an air of pure grace upon the rich, colored throw beneath his feet. Reaching his destination, the servant bowed on one knee and kept his head pointed to the ground as he addressed the figure seated before him.

"He has defeated the self-proclaimed Dark Lord, my Lord."

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"Of course you are, sir. Forgive me. I was merely stating it to bring up the matter at hand."

"And what matter would that be?"

"Well, time is of the essence, is it not? We needn't waste it."

"I am far too familiar with the workings of time, youngling. Why don't you address the issue you came here for, already? I know you are dying to let it out."

A clear of the throat; the only thing that faltered his position of respect as he spoke to his leader once more.

"My Lord, forgive me for asking, but--"

"If you need to be forgiven for it, then perhaps you shouldn't ask it."

"Yes, sir." A slight pause.

"But you may express your opinion about the things that surely have your mind in a fit at this moment."

"…very well. I think it time to prepare the boy if we are to have any chance at accomplishing our goal."

"You think so do you?"

"Yes."

"Hm, I see. Well, you are his guardian. So you know more about this human than any other, correct?"

"I suppose, my Lord."

"You need to be surer than that, young warrior. As you said, time is of the essence. And if we do not succeed… well, then I am afraid time will be a luxury we might not be able to enjoy for much longer."

The man knelt before him furrowed his brows together for the briefest moment before resting them back into place. "I am… _confident_ that I can have him ready by the time the situation calls for him to be."

"You are confident? Then look me in the eye and say so."

A silent second ticked by before the warrior below him lifted his gaze—a magnificent, piercing one at that—and spoke, "I am secure in my belief that the boy will be well structured for the task at hand, in time."

"Very well then, youngling. This teenage wizard, he will be re-attending his previous learning institution to complete his unfinished year. I want you to keep a watch on him at all times. You know that the other side will not play fair. Neither should we. Luckily, they are still unaware of your position in the matter. I want to keep it that way. The element of surprise could play as a well-succeeding, trump card."

"I understand, Master. Then may I be excused now, to organize my departure?" Already he was standing up and acknowledging his leave.

"One last thing, before you go…"

"Yes?"

"You are already aware, but you must exercise the utmost caution in keeping your identity secret. You have done well, but this boy grows keener to that around him by the year. Things most people take for granted. Things that are veiled in disguise and are accepted as such. He does not. His thirst for knowledge winds him in trouble and I fear that if he finds you out, he will be in the deepest peril imaginable and might not be able to come out of this one unscathed."

The only hint of betrayal to the young one's emotions was a slight arch in his eyebrow. Immediately it settled, though, and he bowed before turning to leave once he was granted permission to exit. The old Leader watched the warrior stroll away until he was concealed by closed doors once more and sighed. He didn't like to have to guess the future at hand; but when playing against one as skilled as _they_, even the cards laid out before him didn't help him devise a secure plan of attack.

"Time," he whispered to no one but the night air sweeping through his castle. "Only _time_ will tell."


End file.
